real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Go Back to Daddy
is the second episode of Survivor: Malaysia. Ipoh The castaways get back to camp and Logan says that he feels blindsided. Vince asks the girls why they flipped and Candice said that if Robert left the alliance numbers would be 4-4, but this way the girls and Robert hold majority. Jose says that that makes sense and Robert says to everyone that they should celebrate. Abby tells Robert to shut up and she lies down while Whitney chuckles. Alor The tribe wakes up and celebrate their first immunity win by opening coconuts. Violet and Henry are on the beach so Courtney says they should save some coconuts for them and Ivan says that’s a good idea. Ivan and Elizabeth go to start the fire and Bridget is sunbathing at camp and tells Evan she’s thirsty. Evan says there are some coconuts but they’re being saved and Bridget laughs and says she doesn’t care. She gets up and drinks both of the coconuts that were being saved. Evan laughs and Darius rolls his eyes. Darius sees Violet and Henry coming back so he walks up to them and explains that they had coconuts saved but Bridget drank them. Violet is pissed and storms into camp and curses out Bridget. Bridget starts yelling back and they’re about to fight but Evan and Ivan keep them away from each other. Violet, Henry, Ivan and Elizabeth all go off and Violet goes on a rant about what a brat Bridget is and how she wants her out of this game. Henry agrees and says that what she did was rude and completely uncalled for. Darius walks over and offers Violet and Henry a coconut. He says he kept it away from Bridget so they could have something and Violet mumbles a thank you. Henry thanks him and Darius says Bridget is a selfish brat and Violet agrees. Elizabeth asks why he hangs out with her and Darius says he was forced to because he was talking to the guys but he doesn’t like any of his allies other than Courtney. Henry nods. The other 4 are at the shelter and Courtney says that was uncalled for and Bridget says she doesn’t give a shit. Emma says it was pretty funny seeing Violet get mad and that Bridget should make Violet’s life a living hell and Bridget agrees. Ipoh Abby and Vince meet up at the well and Abby apologizes for flipping and voting out Vince’s ally. Vince says that he isn’t mad at her and he respects that she had to do it for her game. Abby offers him a final 2 alliance and he happily agrees to it, saying she’s his favorite person on the tribe and she says the same about him. The girls meet up with Robert and Allison thanks them for voting out Willie and Whitney says that it was no problem. They discuss who they would vote next and Abby says she would rather vote Jose because he could do more damage against them in a swap. Robert and the girls agree and in a confessional Whitney is mad Robert hasn’t even thanked the girls for saving him. The guys trio meet up and Logan asks what they should do. Vince says they should pitch for Robert to go because the girls would still keep a 4-3 majority afterwards and Jose says that that’s a smart idea. Logan asks what they would do after that and Jose says they can figure it out when they cross that bridge. Challenge Ipoh wins immunity. Alor Everyone gets back to camp and the mood of the camp is very tense and everyone is quiet at first. Evan says that they put in a good effort and Violet tells him to shut up as she walks away. Her alliance follows her and Elizabeth asks what that was about. Violet says she’s fed up with that entire group except for Darius and Henry says Darius is the key to their survival. The popular group get together and Evan says he really wants to evict Violet because of her attitude and how aggressive she got with Bridget. Bridget agrees and calls her something that had to be bleeped out and Evan laughs and Courtney laughs to seem cool in front of Alex. Darius agrees quietly and he goes off to the beach alone which Bridget makes a joke about. Tribal Council Everybody walks into the tribal council area and dips their torches in the fire. They place their torches behind them and sit down. Jeff asks Henry about how their tribe has been the first 6 days and he said they started good but it quickly grew very tense and angry. Jeff asks Ivan why it got angry and Ivan explained the Bridget vs Violet situation. Jeff asks Bridget why she drank their coconuts and she said she wanted to and she hates Violet. Violet calls her a brat and the two start arguing while Jeff looks dumbfounded. Henry mouths to Darius ‘Bridget’ and he looks down at the ground in frustration. Jeff says it's time to vote. The players then vote. As everyone has voted, Jeff announces the results. First vote… Violet. Bridget. Violet. Bridget. Bridget glares at Violet who rolls her eyes. Violet. Bridget. That’s 3 votes each, 3 votes left. Bridget. Evan is surprised Violet. Bridget smirks. 2nd Person voted out of Survivor: Malaysia… Bridget (5-4). Bridget yells ‘WHAT’ angrily and demands to know who flipped. No one answers and she grabs her torch and gets it snuffed. She mutters that they’re bastards as she leaves crying. Violet laughs loud enough for her to hear and Henry shoots her a look. Votes Darius voted for Bridget: “I have to do this… it wouldn’t be right for me to continue working with you after how you’ve acted and carried yourself.” Elizabeth voted for Bridget: “No offense but you’re really vile and I really don’t like how you act..” Henry voted for Bridget: “You are a brat and I am so happy to be casting this vote for you. Now I just need Darius to flip.” Ivan voted for Bridget: “I really think you need to learn how to be a decent person or you’re going nowhere in life. See ya.” Violet voted for Bridget: “Go back to daddy, c**t.” Bridget voted for Violet: “Get the f**k out of here you crazy depressed b***h. No one likes you in real life, and no one likes you on Survivor.” Courtney voted for Violet: “Sorry but you’re like… really negative. See ya girl.” Emma voted for Violet: “You’re dangerous to my game so, toodles! You could’ve played well but I made this tribe into a high school where I’m the principal.” Evan voted for Violet: “You’re really aggressive and I really don’t think you bring a good morale to this tribe.” “Well these people are all stupid losers and I hate all of them. Daddy said I would win and I should’ve won but Violet’s just jealous I’m pretty and she isn’t. But whatever I’ll be on all stars or whatever. Or not the island was icky.” ‘’~Bridget, 17th Place’’